Broken Angel
by Skye Coulson
Summary: So, basically, Tony is six months pregnant with his second child when Gibbs suspects that Tony is being physically abused by his husband and finally steps in and does something about it. ONE-SHOT. MPREG. SLASH. Please read and review!


**Broken Angel**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** Believe me, if I owned _NCIS_ , Tony and Gibbs would gotten together a _long_ time ago! But, I do own Dr. Harlan Michaels.

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family

 **Pairing:  
** Tibbs

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Boyce Avenue - "Broken Angel"  
Nickelback - "The Hammer's Comin' Down"  
The Cheetah Girls - "A La Nanita Nana"

 **Author's Note:  
** This is a request/favor for ShadowWolf's Fables.

* * *

Broken Angel

* * *

 _You showed him all the best of you | But, I'm afraid your best | Wasn't good enough | And, no, he never wanted you | At least not the way you wanted yourself to be loved | And, you feel like you were a mistake | He's not worth all those tears that won't go away_

 _I wish you could see that | Still you try to impress him | But, he never will listen_

 _Oh, broken angel | Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams | Oh, broken angel | Inside you're dyin' 'cause you can't believe | He would leave you alone | And leave you so cold_

 _And, I promise that it's not your fault | It was never your fault | And, I promise that it's not your fault | It was never your fault_

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched as his senior field agent, one _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, stepped off the elevator and made his way to his desk. Gibbs was an extremely observant individual – hell, that's what made him so damn good at his job – and, he did not fail to notice the shiner on the SFA's right eye. He'd first noticed the abuse about five years ago when Tony and his husband's first daughter had been born. Shortly after the little girl was born, Tony had started walking into work with various bruises, and cuts and scrapes and very little to no explanations for them. When, he did try to offer some half-ass excuse, Jethro never bought any of them. He knew the signs of domestic abuse when he saw them. He'd tried to get Tony to open up about it, but, the younger man just wouldn't open up. And, he never actually witnessed any of the abuse and, therefore, couldn't actually prove that it was the boyfriend, but, in his gut, he knew. In fact, the son of a bitch always made sure – when other people were around – to make a grand show of just how in love they were. It just made Jethro sick. And, he hated it – hated the bastard for hurting Tony. His Tony. _Stop that!_ He growled silently to himself. _He is **not**_ your _Tony!_ He told himself.

He remembered the day he met Tony all those years ago. After Tony'd tackled him when he'd tried to run – trying to get himself arrested to build up some street cred for his undercover assignment. When the young detective first rolled him over, on the ground, beneath him, he hadn't had a chance to get a good look at him until after he'd thrown a punch in his face. Looking back up into his eyes, Jethro knew – in that instant – that the detective would one day become a very special part of his life. He just wish he'd known that he was in love with him, at the time. Though, he wasn't sure that knowing that, even all those years ago, would have made a difference. Tony had already gotten engaged to his now husband. If only he'd known, then, what would become of Tony and the bastard he called his husband.

"Boss." Gibbs slowly came back to reality at the sound of Tony's voice calling to him, though, his voice sounded distant and far away. "Gibbs." The SFA called again, gently. "You okay?" He asked, waving his hand in his boss's face.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied, shaking the memories off, as he made a decision. "Yeah, I'm fine." He added, rising from behind his desk. Placing his hand on the small of the SFA's back, he spoke gently. "Come with me." After giving Tony his instructions, he left – knowing the senior field agent was following behind him.

Leading the younger man into an empty conference room, Jethro pulled a chair out for him – waiting for the younger man to have a seat – before turning to close and lock the door, ensuring their privacy, as he turned to take the vacant seat next to Tony.

Tony followed behind his boss as he took off toward the conference rooms before leading him into one of the empty rooms. Walking through the door, Tony fought like hell to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when the older man pulled a chair out for him. In moments like this, Tony wished he had met Gibbs before he met his husband. Jethro was everything he'd once _thought_ his husband was. Though, he'd learned soon after the birth of his daughter that Damien never wanted a family – never wanted kids or to be a father. That had been when the belittling and insulting words turned into slaps and kicks and punches. And, this morning, Tony had seen Gibbs looking at his black eye with a strange look in his eyes – almost desperate – like he wanted to help. And, on some level, Tony wanted Jethro's help. He just didn't want to put Jethro into a situation where he could be put in jeopardy.

With all of this in mind Tony steeled himself as he knew that Gibbs had pulled him aside to ask him about his eye. _Shit._ He thought to himself. He hadn't had time to come up with a convincing excuse for this one. Though, he suspected that – no matter how good his excuse was – Gibbs still wouldn't buy it, anyway. He both loved and hated that about the man. Granted, it made him pretty damn amazing at his job. But, it was extremely inconvenient for the young agent trying to hide a secret from him.

Sliding into the seat next to Tony, Gibbs sighed as he racked his brain for any technique that he could employ to get the younger man to open up to him. "What happened, Tony?" He asked, dropping all pretenses and charades. He just wanted an honest answer for once. He just wanted to help the man that had unknowingly stolen his heart.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific." Tony replied, hiding behind his DiNozzo facade.

"Cut the crap, DiNozzo!" Jethro barked, instantly regretting his tone when Tony turned away as if he'd been slapped. "Tony, I want to help you." He added, his voice notably softer as he spoke, drawing Tony's gaze back to him. "Okay? … I want to help you _and_ your children." He added, gesturing to younger man's six-month 'baby bump'. "I know what's going on." He ventured onward, daring to lay his hand over the younger man's, relieved when Tony didn't pull away. "I know he's hurting you." He added, gently gripping the younger man's hand in his own. There was no need to clarify who 'he' was.

"It's not what you think." Tony countered, weakly, fighting against the lump growing in his throat when Gibbs gave his hand a gentle squeeze and desperately trying not to think about how good it felt to have his hand entwined the older man's. "I just walked into a door, okay?" He added, trying to convince himself that he should pull his hand away. But, somehow, it still stayed put.

"Tony." Gibbs called, gently.

"Gibbs, it's fine!" Tony snapped, hating to be harsh with the one man that cared enough to see past his lame excuses and keep fighting to get to the bottom of what was going on. He was fighting to help him – to save him. That was what Tony really wanted, after all. He just wanted someone get him and his children the hell away from his tormentor. He didn't understand how something so beautiful as the birth of his first daughter – and the conception of his second daughter – could turn a previously wonderful relationship so … horrifying. Just before Tony had learned that he was pregnant a second time, the abuse had finally started to ease up. Now, it was right back to where it had all began. The slaps, the kicks, and the punches. Deep down, Tony knew he had to do something. He had to put an end to it – for his daughters' sakes, if not for his own.

"Tony, I can help you." Gibbs insisted, an uncharacteristically pleading look in his usually steely blue eyes. "Please …" He whispered, so tenderly that it made Tony's heart skip a beat. "Let me help you."

And, that was it. That one small whispered plea was enough to smash through the last of Tony's defenses as he finally pulled his hand out of Jethro's grasp. "No!" Tony declared, shaking his head, steeling his resolve. He had to protect Jethro. _But, you have to protect your little girls, too._ Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a little voice told him he was making a mistake. Surprisingly, that voice sounded a lot like Gibbs. "It's _fine_ , Gibbs! Okay?!" He half-shouted, as he stood to leave. "Just stay out of it and everything will be just fine!" He added, frantically, making his rushed exit.

Watching young father-to-be hastily unlock the door and storm out of the room, Gibbs just rested his head in his hands before running his fingers through his silver hair in frustration. He couldn't keep letting that son of a bitch hurt Tony. It physically _hurt_ Gibbs to see Tony hurting the way he was. He had to put a stop to it. And, he knew what he had to do. "I _will_ put a stop to this, Tony." Jethro muttered to the empty room, head still in his hands. "I _will_ put an end to this … I won't let him keep hurting you and your girls."

* * *

Late that night found Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting in his truck across the street from the house shared by Tony and his family. He'd lost track of how long he'd been staking out the house. He just knew he had to be ever vigilant, looking for any sign that Tony – and the baby – or his daughter were in any kind of trouble. He'd wait up all damn night if that was what it took. If Tony was in danger, he'd be there. Taking another sip of his coffee, he just set back in his truck seat and watched. And waited.

* * *

"What the hell did you tell him?" Damien Grayson demanded, backing his husband into a corner in their living room. "What did you tell that nosy bastard?!"

"Nothing!" Tony insisted, his usually bright green eyes wild with fear. "Nothing! I swear! I didn't say a word! I don't even know what you're talking about?!"

"I'm talking about that fucking boss of yours that can't keep his nose out of other people's business!" Damien growled, his voice dark and menacing, as he pointed to the window overlooking the street. "He's been parked in that goddamn truck across the street all fucking _night_!"

Looking through the window, Tony knew – instantly – what Damien had been referring to. As looked out, across the street, he could see Gibbs's truck parked underneath a tree. _Shit!_ He thought to himself. "Damien, it's not what you think-" He began, hoping to beg and/or plead his way out of this, if at all possible. But, he was cut off by a sharp right hook in his face, knocking him to the floor.

* * *

 _This is the calm before the coming storm | This is the red sky rollin', we're not warnin' now | This is the fight that we've been waiting for | And, there's no sense in running | The hammer's coming down | The hammer's coming down | The hammer's coming_

 _Once it's started, there's no turning back | But, I'll be with you when the sky turns black | 'Cause finding faith will always be the hardest | While you're standing in the heart of darkness | But, if there is one thing I can promise you | We'll see the light again_

* * *

Watching the house across the street, Gibbs felt his blood run ice cold when he heard a scream followed by a loud crash and a scream. This was it. Gibbs knew it was now or never as he raced out of the truck – leaving the door hanging wide open – as he took off at a dead run toward the source of the disturbance. He didn't even bother banging on the door – opting to kick it open, instead – as he drew his weapon. All his years both with the Marines and NCIS could never have prepared him for the sight that awaited him, inside the house.

Stepping into the living room, Gibbs saw Tony unconscious on the floor with his daughter on Damien's back, desperately trying to pull him off of her daddy – as Damien threw his daughter aside, against the wall – terrified – and screaming in horror as the tears streamed, freely, down her face. Gibbs didn't have time to shake it off as his pistol was soon knocked out of his grasp before he felt a solid fist colliding with his face. However, he held his ground – refusing to fall. Dabbing at the small trickle of blood seeping from his lip, Leroy Jethro Gibbs grinned darkly. _Bring it._ He thought to himself, steeling himself for the fight of his life. Turning to look at the little girl across the room, he warned her. "Bella, sweetheart … Go to your room, okay?" _She doesn't need to see this._ He thought to himself, turning his attention back to Damien Grayson.

Rearing back his own fist, Gibbs couldn't help smiling to himself – disturbingly satisfied with the crack of his attacker's nose breaking. Regaining his footing, Damien glared at the NCIS agent. "You do realize you cannot win, here." He sneered, snatching Gibbs' weapon from where it lay on the floor – turning it on the agent before him. "You break into _my_ house … Attack _me_ … I could kill you, free and clear."

"Not likely." Gibbs sneered. "Definitely not 'free and clear' when they see what you've done to your husband – not to mention the _father of your children_." Gibbs hissed, venomously.

"I never wanted those brats!" Damien spat, maliciously. "Tony knew that from day one! I told him I never wanted kids!" He added, still keeping the gun trained on Gibbs. "That little bitch trapped me with them anyw-" Gibbs took advantage of the man's rant to disarm him before Damien even realized what had happened.

Taking advantage of his upper hand, Gibbs twisted the man's arm – painfully – as he moved to pin the aggressor against the wall. Leaning forward until their faces were so close, Damien felt Gibbs' breath hot and angry against his face. "You worthless sack a shit … You don't know how damn good you got it." He hissed, before pulling back – his fist colliding with the abuser's face – knocking him to the floor.

Rising back to his feet, Damien charged Gibbs throwing him to the floor – his hands firmly wrapped around the older man's neck – constricting. Gibbs just smirked as he summoned the strength to head-butt the younger attacker before turning to see that his gun had landed on the floor just beside him. Reaching an arm out to grasp it, he quickly rose to his knees, firing three shots directly into Damien's chest.

When the other man made no move to get up, Gibbs cautiously reached out to check the man's pulse. Satisfied that the man would not be getting up, he holstered his weapon as he rose to his feet, racing to Tony's side. Just as he threw himself to his knees at the younger man's side, Gibbs could finally breathe again when he saw Tony finally coming to. "Tony?" He called, gently, relieved when the young father-to-be groaned, quietly. "Tony!" He called again, finally watching the young man's eyes open.

"Jethro?" Tony groaned, struggling to sit up – succeeding with Gibbs' help. "What're … What're you doing here?" He asked, before remembering that his daughter had been present for the beating. "Oh, God! Bella! Where is she?!"

Calming Tony with a light grasp of his shoulders, Gibbs replied "Shh … Shh, it's okay." He replied, trying to placate the young father. "She's okay … She's upstairs … She's safe."

Sighing, in relief, Tony finally allowed himself to collapse into Gibbs' strong arms – allowing the embrace to envelop him – making him feel safe for the first time in five years. "Thank you …" He muttered, suddenly exhausted as the adrenaline bled out of his system.

Holding Tony close – protectively – Gibbs reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his cellphone. After dialing the number, he held the phone to his ear. "This Special Agent Gibbs – NCIS – I need a bus at seven-zero-four-zero South Dunnock Drive immediately!" He barked, barely even registering the response as he snapped the phone shut, and replacing it in his pocket.

"Don't leave." Tony whimpered, meekly, when Jethro moved to get up. The sound threatened to shatter Jethro's heart.

Cupping the younger man's face in his hands, Gibbs stared him straight in the eye. "I'll be right back." He swore, firmly. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and get Bella." He elaborated. "The medics will be here, soon. I'm gonna bring her down and I'll take her to the hospital to be with you." Nodding gratefully, Tony just slumped back against the wall as he watched Jethro take off up the stairs toward his daughter's bedroom.

* * *

As he entered the young girl's bedroom, Gibbs melted when he saw the girl cowering in the far corner of the room. "Uncle Gibbs!" She cried, running toward the NCIS agent. "Uncle Gibbs! Papa was being mean! He hurt Daddy and me!" The little girl cried, clinging to Jethro's leg.

Gibbs's heart ached for the young girl as he crouched down to gather her up into his arms. "It's gonna be okay, now, honey." He cooed, trying to placate the young girl by gathering her into his arms as he rose back to his full height – hoisting the little girl onto his hip. "You and your Daddy are gonna be okay. All right? Your papa can't hurt you, anymore. I'm gonna make sure of that." He swore his solemn vow to the little girl that he loved as a daughter. "I'm gonna make sure _nobody_ **ever** hurts you _or_ your daddy again, okay?"

"Kay." Bella Grayson sniffed, timidly. "Pwomise you'll stay wiff me and Daddy?" She sniffled, burying her face in Jethro's shoulder.

"I promise, honey." Gibbs swore, to himself, that Tony and his little girl would never be left alone – not as long as there was a breath in his chest. "Come on." He added, trying to cheer the little girl up, as he heard the sirens – knowing that the ambulance had arrived. "Let's go see your Daddy."

* * *

"Agent Gibbs?" One of the medics spoke up, directing Jethro's attention away from the pregnant man on the floor.

"Yeah." Jethro replied, tearing his focus away from Tony – telling himself that Tony would be in good hands – as he turned to face the medic. "Yeah, that's me."

"You were the one that called in the report?" The EMT asked.

"Yeah." Jethro replied, eager to take care of business. "I did."

"What, exactly, happened to Mr. DiNozzo?" The young medic asked.

"I've had my suspicions for a while, now, that Mr. DiNozzo's husband has been abusing him." Jethro began, deciding to start at the beginning. "I was worried, so, I came over to check in on him. When I got here, I heard a crash from outside – as well as Tony's daughter, Bella, screaming. When I came in, I saw Tony lying on the floor and Bella had been thrown into the wall." At those words, another medic crouched down to examine Bella for any injuries. "I tried to subdue Damien." The young EMT felt his blood run cold at the thought of what Tony and his daughter had endured, that night. "He attacked me. I fought back." Jethro deadpanned, terrifying the hell out of the medic with the deadly look in his steely blue eyes.

"I see that." The medic replied, finding his voice again. "It sounds like Mr. DiNozzo's lucky to have a friend that cares as much as you do."

"I second that." Tony called from the gurney the medics had loaded them onto, with a weak smile. "Thanks, Boss." He added, softly.

Stepping over to stand next to the stretcher, Jethro reached a hand out to the young father, taking Tony's hand in his with a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Anytime, Tony. … Anytime." Just then, Jethro was distracted by a gentle tugging at his leg. Smiling down at the little girl at his feet, Gibbs bent down and lifted her up to see her daddy.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried. "Are you okay?"

"Daddy's gonna be fine, princess." Tony smiled, raising his free hand to card his fingers through his daughter's hair. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Mr. DiNozzo, we really should be getting you to hospital." One of the EMTs spoke, carefully, regretting that they had to disrupt the beautifully domestic sight in front of them. "We need to get you checked out – make sure the baby's okay."

"Go ahead." Jethro smiled, hiking Bella up a little higher on his hip as he freed his hand from Tony's grasp to wrap his arms around the little girl. "Go on. We'll be right behind you."

Nodding, Tony had to fight against the growing lump in his throat as he spoke, again. "Okay." Turning to his daughter, Tony quickly blinked back the tears stinging his eyes as he spoke. "Go with with Uncle Gibbs, honey. He'll keep you safe."

"Yeah, Uncle Gibbs alwready pwomised to keep bof of us safe." Bella smiled to her daddy from where she'd perched on Jethro's hip.

"Yeah." Tony smiled, knowing he could always count on his boss to have his six. "Yeah, he's always been good that."

 _Not always …_ Jethro thought to himself, guiltily. _I never should have let it come to this …_ Shaking off the negative thoughts, Jethro cradled the little girl against his chest as they watched the medics load her father into the ambulance as Jethro crossed the street to load Bella into the passenger side of his truck. Fastening the seat belt securely around her, Jethro gave the little girl a peck on the cheek as he closed the door before stepping around the truck to the driver's side. Climbing in, Jethro fastened his own seat belt before firing up the engine. Flashing Bella another reassuring smile, Jethro pulled away from the curb to follow the ambulance as it took off down the street toward the hospital.

* * *

Gibbs sat in the hospital waiting room with Bella curled up, asleep, on his chest. "You're so good with her." An elderly woman smiled, watching the sight.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied, quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping child on his chest.

"Are you here for your wife?" The woman asked, curiously, keeping her own voice low as well.

"No." Gibbs replied. "No, I'm here for her father." He elaborated, quietly.

"Oh, I think that's just wonderful." The woman replied, smiling brightly. "You know, it is so hard for same sex couples to get children, these days, it's ridiculous."

Realizing the woman's assumption, Gibbs shook his head in the negative. "No, no." He whispered. "No, her father and I are just good friends – he works for me."

"Uh-huh." The woman whispered, not believing a word of what she was hearing. "You may not officially be together. … But, no strictly platonic friends are _that_ wonderful with their friends' children."

"Mrs. Sharpe?!" A doctor called out, returning to the waiting room.

"Ope!" The woman whispered, suddenly. "That's me." She added, rising to her feet. "But, before I go … You should tell her daddy how you feel … I sense he could use a good man like you in his life as more than just a friend."

Gibbs sat there, just utterly dumbfounded by what the strange woman had said. Was it really that obvious that he was in love with the father of the little girl sleeping in his arms? Should he tell Tony how he felt? He knew he _wanted_ to. He wanted nothing more than to tell Tony the truth and have his feelings be reciprocated. He wanted to make a family with Tony and his little girls – assuming that bastard, Damien, hadn't stolen Tony's other little girl from him.

"Agent Gibbs?" Another doctor called out, entering the waiting room.

Gibbs was surprised when the little girl in his arms wasn't roused by the doctor's voice or even as he carefully rose to his feet – still cradling the sleeping child in his arms. "I'm Agent Gibbs." He spoke, quietly, trying not to wake the slumbering child.

"My name is Dr. Harlan Michaels." The doctor introduced, keeping his voice down as he saw the child sleeping in the other man's arms. "Mr. DiNozzo sustained some superficial cuts and bruises – a very minor concussion – however, there is no serious or permanent damage."

As relieved as Gibbs was to hear those words, he can't escape the nagging question in his mind. "And the baby?" Gibbs whispered, his voice trembling far more than he would have liked.

"The baby's doing just fine." The doctor smiled as the tension bled out of Gibbs in waves.

Gibbs could not even begin to put into words the relief that he felt when he heard that the baby would be okay. "Thank God." He whispered, breathlessly. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." The doctor smiled, gesturing for Gibbs to follow him. "Mr. DiNozzo has actually been asking for you."

* * *

Just as they stepped into the hospital room, Gibbs felt the sleeping child in his arms begin to stir. He couldn't resist smiling, brightly, as he watched her eyes light up when she caught sight of her father in the hospital bed. "Daddy!" The little girl squealed, squirming in Gibbs' arms until he gently lowered her down onto her daddy's bed.

Watching the door to his recovery room open, Tony couldn't resist the big, bright, genuine, smile that broke out across his face as he saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing, there, in the doorway, holding his daughter in his arms. The whole sight was so beautifully domestic – especially when Bella's eyes lit up the moment they landed on him and she'd squealed out the word 'Daddy' – that Tony wished that every day could be that way. He'd always dreamed of having a family – _with Gibbs_ – but, he just didn't ever see the team leader returning his feelings for him.

As Gibbs lowered Bella down onto his bed, with him, Tony smiled as the little girl snuggled up into his arms – quickly falling back asleep in the safety of her father's arms. "How's she doin'?" Tony whispered as Gibbs pulled a chair up to Tony's bedside.

"'Bout as well as could be expected." Gibbs shrugged, quietly. "She was scared … when …" Gibbs released a shuddering breath as he resisted the urge to say what he really _wanted_ to say about Tony's abuser knowing that it was not something he should be saying in Bella's presence – even if she was sound asleep. " … _he_ … was hurting you."

"Yeah." Tony whispered, shakily, carding a hand through his daughter's hair. "When I … saw him … When I saw him throw her into the wall …" He whispered, tears stealing from his eyes as he saw his husband throwing his daughter into a wall in his mind.

Sensing Tony's distress, Gibbs instinctively reached one hand out to clutch Tony's free hand as he used his other hand to gently wipe the tears from Tony's eyes. He saw the pain written in the dulled green eyes and he ached for it. He longed to re-ignite the fire that once lit up Tony's once-sparkling green eyes. He wanted to be the reason for that light in Tony's eyes.

Looking over at Gibbs holding his hand and wiping his tears, Tony couldn't help feeling his heart swell with the love that he felt for the man that had saved – not only _his_ life, but, probably the lives of his daughters, as well. Tony had loved Gibbs from the moment he tackled him to the ground in Baltimore all those years ago. He'd always longed for Damien to be more like Jethro and often wondered if that had ever fueled his husband's violence toward him.

Gibbs shared a look with Tony that he couldn't quite put into words. But, something had definitely changed between them that night. He wasn't sure what vibes he was picking up from Tony – whether they were just hero worship or something more, something deeper. But, before he had a chance to realize what was happening, he'd leaned forward and his lips were meeting Tony's in a feather-light, chaste kiss, lingering just a moment longer than necessary before Jethro got it together and realized that he had very possibly just crossed a very serious boundary. "Oh, God." Jethro muttered, breathless, as he pulled away – looking incredibly guilty. "Tony – I … I'm so sorry. I …" He added, before he'd even realized he'd just broken rule number six as he head-slapped himself harder than he'd ever head-slapped anyone, before.

Tony couldn't stop chuckling at the sight. He learned something very important in that moment. A guilty Gibbs was absolutely one of _the_ most adorable things he'd ever seen in his life. "Jethro." He chuckled. "Jethro, lighten up." He whispered, stopping suddenly as his daughter stirred in his arms. As Bella resettled herself, in her sleep, Tony refocused his attention back to Gibbs. "Do you even _know_ how _long_ I've been dreaming of you doing _exactly_ what you _just_ did?" He whispered, thoroughly enjoying the flabbergasted and utterly dumbfounded look on Jethro's face. "Jethro, I've been in love with you since the day I arrested you in Baltimore." Yeah, maybe not the way _everyone_ dreams of declaring their undying love to someone. But, their love story was absolutely _not_ your grandmother's fairy tale. And, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You … You _have_?" Gibbs stuttered, completely at a loss for what to say or do from there. He definitely had not expected that reaction. "Tony, I …" He began, searching for the right words to convey everything he'd ever wanted to tell the young father before him. "I love you. And, I love Bella as if she was my own daughter." He added, just letting go of all thought and planning and just speaking directly from the heart. "And, I wanna help you raise this little angel, too." He smiled, his eyes watering with all the love for the younger man that he'd bottled up for far too long. "I want the four of us to be a family. … A true family."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jethro not only reciprocated his feelings for him but he also adored his daughters and wanted the four of them to be a family. It was everything he'd ever wanted and so much more. "I want that, too." He whispered, shakily, as Jethro leaned in and kissed his tears away.

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

* * *

 _A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella | Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea | A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella | Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecito que corre | Clara y sonora | Ruiseñor que en la selva | Cantando y llora | Calla mientras la cuna se balancea | A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella | A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella | Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

* * *

The pain of the contractions ripped through Tony's entire body as he screamed out in pain as his hands gripped the bed rails at either side of his head. "Oh-hoh _God_!" Tony growled, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Oh, _fuck_ that hurts! Ah, _shit_."

Jethro's heart went out to the man, writhing in pain, on the bed before him. He'd never experienced the pain of labor, but, he would gladly go through that pain, himself, if that meant sparing Tony that pain. He felt completely helpless as he stroked the man's face, tenderly. When Tony's hand released its death-grip on the bed rails, Jethro took hold of it, supportively. "I know it hurts, honey." Jethro spoke, deliberately keeping his voice gentle and tender and supportive. "But, just remember … Once this is all said and done, you'll get to hold your baby girl in your arms for the first time." He added, hoping to motivate his younger lover. "Picture that in your head and hold onto that image. Everything you're going through – all the pain and the agony – will all be worth it."

Tony knew Jethro was right. He knew he had to focus on holding his little girl in his arms if he was going to get through this. "Easy for you to say…" He replied, breathlessly, trying to maintain his sarcastic sense of humor. "You haven't spent the last eight hours in active labor."

"Just keep your eyes on the prize, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled as Tony's next contraction hit and the young father bore down on his midsection.

"Oh, _Gooood_!" Tony growled, focusing on the mental picture of holding his baby in his arms.

"All right, Mr. DiNozzo." The obstetrician announced, looking up into Tony's face. "We're almost there. One more good strong push and we're home free." He smiled, gently.

"I don't think I can do it, Boss." Tony panted, utterly exhausted.

"Don't you dare quit, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked, though, Tony could still hear the loving undertones in his older lover's voice. "Your little girl needs you the most, right here. Right now!" He barked, holding Tony's hand and carding his free hand through the younger man's sweat-mussed brown locks.

"I gotcha, Boss." Tony breathed, his chest heaving with exhaustion as the final contraction took hold and he grit his teeth bore down.

"That's it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs replied, encouragingly. "That's it – push!"

"GAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Tony growled out as he channeled every last ounce of strength he had, left, into pushing his little girl out into the world. "AH-OH!" He startled at the sudden relief as his little baby girl slid out into the world as he slumped back against the bed.

"You did it, Tony!" Jethro breathed, smiling uncontrollably as he stared down at the little newborn infant in the doctor's arms. "Oh, Tony … Tony, she's beautiful … She's so beautiful." The baby wasn't even his own biological daughter, but, Jethro found himself instantly in love with the vision of loveliness as the tears began stealing from his eyes.

"Where is she?!" Tony breathed, excited to hold his baby girl in his arms. "Where's my baby?!"

"All in due time, Mr. DiNozzo." The obstetrician assured him, smiling warmly. "Mr. Gibbs, would you care to do the honors?" He asked, extending a pair of surgical scissors to the older gentleman after clamping off a section of the umbilical chord.

For once, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was truly, utterly, and completely speechless. Nodding mutely, he moved to cut the umbilical chord as the little girl's cries rang through the air.

"Is that her?!" Tony wondered, breathlessly, as he struggled and strained to get a look at his baby girl. "Is that my baby?!"

"Yeah." Jethro replied, his voice shaking and trembling with the emotions he was restraining. "Yeah, she is."

"There you go." The nurse smiled, gently placing the newborn into her father's arms upon cleaning her off.

"Oh my God!" Tony breathed, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Jethro! Oh, Jethro! She's … She's perfect." He added, completely in awe of the vision of perfection in his arms.

"Yes, she is." Jethro smiled, leaning down to place feather-light kisses on Tony's head and as well as his daughter's. Tony didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone as wonderful as Leroy Jethro Gibbs in his life. But, one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to take one single thing for granted. He was going to show Jethro just how much he valued the older man's presence in his life.

"Have you chosen a name?" The nurse asked, curiously.

"Yeah, we have." Tony smiled, catching Jethro's gaze as he added. "Kelly." Jethro felt all the air leave his body when he heard Tony's response. He couldn't believe it. He had no idea that Tony was planning on naming the baby after Jethro's own dearly-departed daughter. It was an utterly beautiful tribute for which Jethro had no words as he struggled just to breathe "Kelly Rose DiNozzo-Gibbs." Jethro had known that Tony wanted to hyphenate his daughters' names after Jethro had legally adopted Tony's older daughter, Bella. But, he had never even dared dream that he would name the little girl after his long-lost Kelly.

"Kelly, it is." Jethro choked out around the growing lump in his throat. Sensing that the new parents would want a moment alone, the nurse and the doctor quietly excused themselves, leaving Tony and Jethro alone with their newborn daughter. "So…" Jethro choked out, struggling to regain his composure. "…That was why you were so secretive about the name you chose." He surmised.

"Yeah." Tony smiled, shyly. "I wanted to show grateful I am for all that you've done for me. And, how much I love you and value your presence in my life." He elaborated, carefully. "And, I figured … What better way to do that than by honoring Kelly?" He shrugged. "As for being so secretive … Well … I just wanted it to be a surprise."

Jethro nodded, understandingly. "Well, DiNozzo … Mission accomplished." He smiled, lovingly. He'd previously thought that he couldn't possibly love the young father of two any more than he already did. But, he was wrong. If it were even possible, Jethro actually felt himself falling even deeper in love with the man. Gently resting his hand atop his newborn daughter's head, Jethro stroked warm, soft skin while locking his free hand in Tony mussy brown hair, pulling him in for a kiss. They'd done it. Jethro and Tony and Bella … and, now, Kelly … had all finally come together as the family that Jethro and Tony had always wanted. And, neither of them could have been happier. The worst was behind them and they had their entire future ahead of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** So, I hope you all enjoyed this little offering. I forgot how long it's been since I did a one-shot. And, admittedly, this came out a **_LOT_** longer than I ever expected! But, nevertheless, reviews are always appreciated and I hope you've enjoyed this story! Stay tuned for my upcoming Tibbs story "Fix You". First five **_signed_** reviews will get an overview of "Fix You".

~Skye Coulson


End file.
